La lista de los que quiero y amo
by day-whitlock
Summary: En un día tranquilo, dos palabras pueden ser lindas...


**Aclaración: los personajes de la historia no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo vario algunas cosas de ellos para que demuestren lo que quiero manifestar a través del fic**

**Lista de los que quiero y amo….**

**PoV Bella **

Era sábado por la tarde, tranquila. Me dirigía a la catequesis, y si es verdad, aunque no lo parezca, yo creo en Dios, sino creyera como seria. Bueno lo único malo es que ese el único sacramento que falta para poder casarme con Edward, sino se realiza uno no se casa.

Pero bueno, el programa dura tres meses y nos ayudan a ver todo lo que Dios nos dice. Es genial, aunque aun no estoy totalmente convencida de creer o no en Dios, pero bueno sigamos.

Al llegar solo me encontré con mis cinco compañeros y compañeras, bueno solo conozco a una joven llamada Mariana, bueno aunque si hablamos en realidad no es tan joven ella tiene unos 26 años, y al igual que yo se casa. Me acerco a ella y la saludo, como llegamos temprano, nos pusimos a hablar.

15 minutos después

―Haber, la siguiente dinámica es contar una experiencia, mala o buena…―todos suspiramos, y por la cara que pusimos, tuvo que agregar―… descuiden sino la desean contar, no hay problema…―

Ella empezó con su relato, dijo que ella había venido de otro lugar, por que cuando ella tenía solo 2 años su padre había desaparecido, y vino aquí para estudiar, pero siempre estaba triste porque nunca le dijo a su padre que lo quería, estando aquí de más o menos 17 años se entera que su madre murió, ella se puso muy tiste, hasta que conoció a Juan, su ahora esposo, y gracias a él, ella ahora es feliz y se encarga de ayudar a quienes no lo tienen.

Así continuaron los relatos, unos tristes otros felices, pero todos tenían una enseñanza.

Al final de la hora la coordinadora nos dijo

―Bueno, luego de escuchar cada uno de los relatos, en casi todo hemos coincidido que no pudimos decirle a las personas que ya no están con nosotros, que las queríamos…―suspiro y nos sonrió―…así que les voy a entregar a cada uno un papel y un lapicero…

Nos paso uno hoja de diferente color, a cada uno y prosiguió

―Ya, todo el mundo tiene…―nos miro a todos―veo que si, ahora quiero que escriban en esa hoja una lista de las personas que quieren…―

Cada uno se puso a pensar

Haber

Edward…él es primero

René…y Charlie…

Mis abuelos…

Esme y Carlisle…son como mis segundos padres

Alice…

Ángela…ella es una gran amiga, eso ni dudarlo

Mariana…la conozco de poco pero la quiero

Emmett…no sé…claro que Emmett es como él hermano mayor que siempre quise tener

Jacob…a pesar de todo fue o es mi mejor amigo..

Jasper…bueno Jasper es Jasper pero se hace querer

Rosalie…no sé si la quiero pero supongo que si va a ser mi familia, la voy a querer

Y así continúe la lista, bueno solo agregué unos cuantos nombres más

―Bien chicos se acabo el tiempo―unos decían "espere me falta", "no termino"―chicos no importa luego se acuerdan…ahora quiero que de esa lista marquen el orden…―

Esa actividad duro menos que la otra, bueno mi lista está por orden así que no la cambie.

― Ahora marquen a los que aman…―

Tarea difícil, pensé. Pero lo hice.

―Veo que ustedes reparten mucho amor…―dijo mirando nuestras hojas y luego continuo―se que no es fácil hacer lo que les voy a pedir pero espero que lo hagan, no los estoy obligando, ni nada, háganlo pero no tan tarde―todos estábamos con cara de que dice o otros tenían cara de y a esta que le pasa―de esa lista que tienen―dijo señalando a las listas―quiero que le digan a cada uno o que escriban lo que sienten por esa persona…

Todos la miramos extrañados y se hicieron comentarios como

Pero como hago si ya no están vivos

Pero si están de viaje

Cosas por el estilo, luego el otro coordinador, nos interrumpió:

―Bueno chicos, ya cuando tengan la oportunidad háganlo, y si son muchos, bueno eso les pasa por ser tan amorosos―miro la lista de una chica y comento― ¿qué es eso una guía telefónica?*―la sala completa estallo en risas y hasta el mismo se rio.

La chica de la lista dijo:

―No es una guía telefónica, porque en ese caso tendría números telefónicos…―ante ese comentario seguimos riéndonos…

Se dio por culminara la sesión y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Cuando llegue a casa, Charlie estaba viendo un partido, me acerco a él y lo saludo.

―Hola papá―

―Hola―

―Papá…―dude un poco pero me decidí―te quiero―

Charlie alzo una ceja, y luego me sonrió―yo igual―respuesta típica de Charlie pero bueno, fui a la cocina y prepare la cena.

Antes de dormir René llamó y cuando iba a colgar le digo:

―Te quiero má―

―Y yo a ti, hija―en ella era lógico una respuesta más dulce, pero no menos importante que la que me dio Charlie.

Miro a la ventana y veo a Edward parado, este se acerca y me dice:

―Hola, amor―dándome un beso en los labios

―Hola, amor―

―Y cuéntame ¿Cómo fue tu día?―mientras contenía una sonrisa

―Bien y que tal el tuyo―

―Igual, tu sabes, en casa con los preparativos, Alice se pone pero que nunca―los dos nos reímos ante ese comentario

Me arropo y antes de dormirme me dice:

―Bella…―

―mmm…―le respondo un poco somnolienta

―Quieres saber algo…―

―Si dime…―

Él sonríe y agrega―Hoy fue un día interesante, pero sería mejor si alguien, quizá una joven, que se encuentra en esta habitación, dijiera ciertas palabras que prometió decirla pero no han sido pronunciadas…―

En mi mente trataba de recordar esas palabras, hasta que llegaron a mí como un balde de agua―Edward me estuviste siguiendo…eso no es correcto y además yo siempre te lo dijo…―

― Lo sé pero me gusta escucharlo…―me dio esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

―Está bien…―

Me acomode y le dije:

― Te amo―pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Edward lo dijo en el mismo momento que yo.

Estallamos en risa y le esta vez le dije, yo sola:

―Te amo, Edward, eso ni lo dudes…―

―Yo te amo más Bella―fruncí enseño y cruce mis brazos―está bien amor, nos amamos igual…―

Sonreí y nos volvimos a besar.

Como solo dos palabras pueden hacer feliz, y marcar la diferencia.

* * *

***Guía Telefónica: aquí en Perú se le llama así a unos libros grandes y dentro de estos, están los números de todos los que tienen número fijo, tanto personas como empresas. Bueno algunos no salen por que pagan pero bueno…espero que esto aclare dudas si las hubiesen… **

* * *

**Bueno sé que es raro que escriba, pero esta idea estaba rondando en mi mente desde el sábado y dije por qué no…**

**Se lo dedico a mis catequistas y a mis compañeros…se que ellos no lo van a leer pero bueno, espero que les guste…**


End file.
